Rush
by xyou'rethemusicinmex
Summary: A story about the widcat's children. The children run a double life. One as the superstar's kids, and the other as normal high schoolers. What happens when their secret is discovered. MATT CENTRIC Trailer inside.DISCLAIMER: DONT'T OWN HSM
1. Trailer

**Rush**

**A story about the wildcat's children...**

**They live two lives one as the children of superstars...**

_' Turn this way guys!' FLASH. FLASH._

_'This way,'_

_'Sharpay! Gabriella! Kids! This way,' _

_Paparazzi take pictures of the gang and their children hanging out. Children wearing baseball hats and glasses, so that no-one could recognise them when their pictures are on the papers and magazines the next morning. _

**The other were as normal school kids...**

_Shows Matt throw a basketball successfully into the hoop._

_Shows Scarlett, Anisha, Natalie and Annabelle do a performance in the theatre. _

_Flashes to the kids doing various things that they liked. _

**The children went by their mother's maiden names. This was their cover to stop people from finding out who they were. **

_'Montez?' the teacher called out._

_'Here.' _

_'McKessie?'_

_'Here.'_

**The children were brought up with good manners, and respective families. Their parents weren't the celebrities who would forget about their children and care more about their work. The families shared a close bond. The children were protective over one another. They were like a big family. **

_' Don't come near her!' Matt threatened the football captain who tried to hurt Anisha. The boy ran away scared. _

_Anisha hugged Matt. _

_'Come on, let's go home,' Matt said as he led her out. _

**But what happens when one day their secret is let out?**

_Shows the whole student body following the gang home. _

_They did not know anything about their basketball captain and co-captain (Matt and Mark) and their junior cheerleaders (Scarlett, Anisha, Natalie and Annabelle.) Their personal lives were always kept a secret. _

_They all hid behind a cars and trees, as the gang came to a stop at a very very large mansion. The gang turned around making sure no-one saw them. Matt walked up to the guard, who once he saw Matt, opened the gates to the manison. The teens rushed inside, and up the steps into the Bolton Mansion where they knew their parents would be. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by the butler. _

_'Hey kids,' the butler said. _

_That was all the Beverly High Students heard before the door closed. One of the basketball players, Tom, walked up to the guard. _

_'Excuse me?' The guard looked up. 'Who were those kids?' he asked as if he did not know them. _

_'They were the kids of basketball superstars. Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor and actors Jesse and Miley McCartney's.' the guard told Tom, before going back to reading a magazine. _

_Tom was in shock, so were the rest of Beverly High._

**Will they be able to pull through or will the sudden change affect them?**

_Shows them walking into the school with everyone looking at them and whispering. They look at each other confused._

_Skips to basketball and cheerleading practice. _

_The cheerleaders and basketball players cornered the teens._

_'So captain, care to tell us who your parents are?' Matt looked confused._

_'Tell us Montez, or should I say Bolton?' one of the cheerleaders spat. The gang looked at each other shocked. _

**Their friends and teachers start treating them differently. They get tired of the sudden attention. Paparazzi suddenly appear at their school entrance. School life become very hard for them. **

_' I don't know what to do dad!' 17 year old Mathew Bolton told his father._

_Shows the teenagers sitting together in a secret garden they found. _

_'We can get through this guys,' exclaimed Mark Danforth. As the kids hugged each other for comfort. _

**Starring...**

**The Boltons**

**Troy Alexander Bolton (38)**

**Gabriella Anne Bolton (37)**

**Mathew Zachary Bolton (17)**

**Scarlett Amber Bolton (15)**

**and**

**Charlie Annie Bolton (5)**

**The Danforths**

**Chad Danforth (38)**

**Taylor Danforth (38)**

**Mark Andrew Danforth (17)**

**The Baylors**

**Zeke Anthony Baylor (38)**

**Sharpay Michelle Baylor (37)**

**Annabelle Mary Baylor (15)**

**Gethan Mike Baylor (6)**

**The Evans**

**Ryan Charles Evans (37)**

**Amie Maria Evans (37)**

**and **

**Katie Lucy Evans (5)**

**The Cross Family**

**Jason Andrew Cross (38)**

**Kelsi Jessica Cross (37)**

**and**

**Lewis Jake Cross (6)**

**Also Guest Starring...**

**The McCartney's**

**Jesse McCartney (34)**

**Miley McCartney (Troy's younger sister. 33)**

**and**

**Natalie Megan McCartney (15)**

**RUSH**

**Coming soon.**

**So what do you guys think? Should I write this story? I made trailer for it in youtube. Go check it out.**

**R&R**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex **


	2. Hard Secrets

**Chapter 1**

Mathew Bolton yawned as his alarm clock went off. Telling him that it was time to wake up for school. Groaning, he got up and trudged to his en-suite bathroom to take a shower.

Gabriella and Troy Bolton were downstairs drinking coffee. The couple shared a quick kiss, before their children came downstairs. Scarlett was the first one down.

' Morning ma, dad,' she greeted her parent.

' Morning honey,' Gabriella replied.

' Morning sweetie,' Troy replied to his daughter. He kissed her forehead.'Where's your brother?' Troy asked her.

'Still probably taking a shower, after all Beverly High's God has to look good,' Scarlett teased. Troy laughed.

'What are you laughing at mister?' Gabriella asked her husband. 'If I remember correctly, you were the same back in high school!' Tory glared at his wife as his daughter laughed at him along with her brother, who had heard the conversation.

'Lol mum,' Matt said. This was what he loved. The relationship that he shared with his parents was like a friendship relationship. His parents treated him and his sister like an adult, they valued their opinions and thoughts in things. It was something that he would never change for anything. He cherished the relationship.

Just then a hyper 5 year old entered the breakfast room. Charlie Bolton ran into her brother's arms and hugged him. The parents smiled at their children. Matt was very protective over his sisters. Charlie also hugged her sister then her parents.

'Hurry up guys, you are going to be late for school,' Gabriella told them, being the mother than a friend now.

The siblings ate their food, which their chef made and hurried out. Matt got into his car and drove towards Charlie to pre-school, making sure he put on his glasses and baseball cap on. After dropping his sister off, he drove himself and Scarlett to Beverly High. He was a senior and his sister was a freshman at the school. Parking his car, he led his sister inside the building.

As soon as he entered he was surrounded by his basketball teammates and cheerleaders. He saw his best friend Mark Danforth. He turned back and saw that his sister was talking to her best friends, Annabelle Baylor, Natalie McCartney and Anisha Danforth. He walked off with his friends.

Matt was Beverly Hill High's basketball captain. Very smart – he inherited it from his mother.

Mark was co-captain of the team. Also smart.

Scarlett, Annabelle, Natalie and Anisha were cheerleaders, also in the drama club, and were very smart.

They had all the talents a normal teenager would wish for. They had the perfect lives. Or so everyone thought.

In school, they weren't known as the children of superstars. That was a secret. No-one knew who their parents were. Their personal lives were kept hidden. They preferred not to talk about it. Whenever the subject of family was brought up, they would always change the subject very smoothly.

Of course the student body were very curious about their lives, as they did literally rule the school, but no-one could ever get a word out of them about their families.

They all went by their mother's maiden name, Montez, McKessie, Evans and Natalie went by Bolton. She used Bolton because Troy and Gabriella Bolton did not have a child called Natalie. It was all a very clever scheme they came up with. With help of their parents of course.

Their parents were not surprised when their children asked to keep their lives a secret. They knew how much of a hassle paparazzi could be.

The teens lived double lives.

Arriving at homeroom, the basketballers sat around the table of Matt's. Lots of cheerleaders came up to Matt and Mark, but they were never interested. They were scared of the consequences. If they ended up in a relationship, then they would have to let their girlfriends meet their parents. And if they felt that the relationship was not right and tried to break up with them, the girls could use their secret as blackmail. Too scared, they never agreed.

They went to parties, but never had one themselves. They could not take the student body to their house. Their houses were immensely large. They lived in 11 story houses. It was massive. They had indoor and outdoor swimming pools, home cinema, play room, games room, basketball courts, recording rooms (where their mother's recorded songs for albums) 10 cars, all of which Matt and Mark were allowed to use (and that was just at the Bolton's, imagine them having access to all the cars of family friends). But for school Matt and Mark only used one car. They felt like they would be showing off if they use a different car each day.

Their bedrooms were the size of what a basketball court could be like. It was all ridiculous, but their parents wanted their children to have the best. But they did not spoil them. The kids weren't allowed to use the cinema all the time. They had to do chores and help around them house. They had to clean up their rooms, just like any other teenager. They were brought up with good morals. Even though they had access to everything, and had everything a teenager would wish for, they had to earn it themselves. The parents did not want to bring up their children to be spoilt, posh, brats.

Sometimes it scared them to realise how much money and how much stuff they owned. But they did not take advantage of it. What they were scared of most was that if they held a house party, the student body would meet their parents.

'So captain when are we going to meet your parents?' A boy Tom asked, very curious. Matt was brought back from his thoughts. His eyes widened. Everyone in their homeroom had gone quiet, very very curious to hear the answer.

'Well, I ...Uh...' Matt turned back and looked at Mark for help.

'Well ... they...uh...' Mark stuttered. The homeroom looked at Mark now. _Why had he tried to step in?_ They thought. But on the other hand, they knew nothing about Mark's parents either.

'Your parents can't be that bad dudes, I mean come on. What are they, like famous celebrities?' Tom asked.

Matt and Mark gulped. Sharing a glance. Just then the homeroom bell rang. Matt and Mark sighed in relief. The homeroom also sighed. They were never going to get anything out of the two.

The teacher walked in and started taking the register.

'Montez?' she called. At first Matt did not respond. It was the first day back at school, and throughout the holiday, he was used to be called Bolton.

'Montez?' the teacher called out again. Mark elbowed Matt.

'Oh, yes I'm here Miss. Sorry,' Matt said. The basketball team looked at each other. There was something going on and they were going to get to the bottom of it.

The rest of the register was called out. Matt and Mark sighed. This secret was getting harder and harder to keep everyday.

Meanwhile, over with the girls, they were chatting about their holidays, even though they had spent most of it together, as their parents were hanging out together.

'Hey girls,' one of the cheerleaders came up to them. Them soon the rest of the cheerleaders followed, they sat together.

'So Scarlett, how's your brother?' Amie asked.

'Umm he's fine,' Scarlett replied. Quite disturbed that these girls were all over her brother, except for Anisha, Annabelle and Natalie.

'Oh he is fine!' One of the cheerleaders said, giggling. Scarlett rolled her eyes. All these girls thought they had a chance with her brother, when he really wasn't interested in a relationship.

'Yeah whatever,' she muttered.

'So, um when are we going to meet your parents?' Georgia asked. Everyone became quiet.

' Uh, well not yet. They are on a business meeting,' Scarlett said, acting. She was much better at this than her brother. After all she was in the drama club. But she was running out of excuses. So were the other girls.

'Alright then,' they said. They were convinced, Scarlett was a pretty good actor.

'Then what about you Evans?'

'Oh they, went to visit my grandparents. My grandma's not doing well,' Annabelle lied. The cheerleaders nodded. The four best friends shared a quick glance. They all knew that this secret was getting hard to keep.

**OK that was the first chapter. What do you think? It mainly revolves around the kids. But the parents are in most chapters. Should I continue this story? You tell me. **

**With love**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex **


	3. Embarrasement and Anger

**Chapter 2**

After school, the families decided to hang out at the mall. The families shared a close bond. Matt and Mark being the eldest in the group were very protective over their 'sisters'. They were like one big family. The parents were happy that the children liked to hang out with each other and did not feel like they had to hang out with each other, just because they as parents hung out.. Matt's birthday was coming soon, and they were holding a massive house party, with celebrities, families, old friends and everything. They had a lot to plan. As soon as they got out the car, there were shouts from paparazzi.

' Turn this way guys!' FLASH. FLASH.

'This way,'

'Sharpay! Gabriella! Kids! This way,'

Paparazzi take pictures of the gang and their children hanging out. Children wearing baseball hats and glasses, so that no-one could recognise them when their pictures are on the papers and magazines the next morning.

They all had a separate shopping list of the necessities they needed. The gang walked off together, and the parents walked in separate directions.

The next day at the basketball practice Matt and Mark had not arrived yet, so they were talking about Matt's and Mark's parents.

'Yeah I mean don't you find it weird that they know all our parents but we don't know any of theirs?' a boy named Jeff commented. The basketball team nodded in agreement. It was strange.

'We really need to get it out of them. I mean their parents never come to parent/teacher conference. They don't come to games, or any performances their sisters do. Nothing, Nada.' Tom commented. Everyone agreed again.

'I mean, their parents can't be that bad, they can't be too busy to at least make it to one of the many games we have,' Jake said.

Just then Matt and Mark walked it joking about what happened yesterday at the mall. Their sister's had made then come into Victoria's Secret with them. It was so embarrassing. But the boys managed to find their mom's some perfume for their upcoming birthdays. Mark was teasing Matt, because Matt had accidentally walked into the changing rooms. Thank God that the no-girl walked out wearing what ever they were wearing. Matt thought that he could die from embarrassment.

'But, any how. I'm sure mum will like her present,' Matt said. Trying to change the subject. When the basketball team heard the word 'mum'. Their ears picked up. They stopped practicing and stared at the boys.

'Yes, and I'm sure mine will too,' Mark agreed. 'Yesterday was so funny though. Your mum and sister could not stop laughing when I told them!' exclaimed Mark. Going back to their previous conversation. Matt glared at him with his intense blue eyes just like his father's. Matt was like a clone of his dad. Matt had a dirty blonde hair. That was short, but he had bold bangs hanging in from of his right eye. It made girls swoon over him.

Scarlett however, had brunette bouncy curly hair like her mother's and eyes like her father's. Last but not least Charlie had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was the girl version of her father. Mark had an afro like his dad. He was very proud of his hair. But then looked around the room, to see the basketball team looking at them with curiosity.

'Hey dudes,' Matt said.

'Hey captain,' they replied. Silently wishing that Matt and Mark would continue with their conversation.

'Ok come on then let's get practicing, first game coming up soon!' Matt exclaimed as he grabbed a basketball on the sidelines and started making chest passes.

The basketball team sighed. This was impossible. Hell it was worse than mission impossible, because the gang really were impossible. It infuriated them that they could never get anything out of them.

At lunch the cheerleaders and basketball players were sitting next to each other. The gang sat next to each other with the rest of the team on the other side.

'Don't you think Troy Bolton has the most gorgeous eyes?' one cheerleader swooned. The gang looked at each other. Scarlett and Matt shared a look. They looked like they were about to laugh. It was funny, that they had no idea that this was their father. Matt's godfather, Natalie's uncle and Anisha's and Annabelle's sort-of-uncle.

'Yeah I know, and his gorgeous abs and 6 pack. Mmm Yummy!' another cheerleader. The gang started chocking on their food. Partly in laughter at how clueless these people were. The table turned to look at them.

'We're fine,' Matt said. Everyone nodded and turned back to their conversations.

' Yeah I mean his wife, hotness!' one basketballer exclaimed. Matt could not believe it. They were talking about his mum!

'Too bad he married, to that Gabriella bitch,' one cheerleader spat, disgusted. The gang turned to look at Matt who looked like he was about to burst. He had gone red, and so had Scarlett. She was ready to slap the cheerleader, not caring that the cheerleader was older. The gang were pretty pissed too. They had no right to talk about their aunt like that. They did not know how she was like, they had never met her!

'I know, what a waste of...' before the cheerleader could finish her sentence, Matt and the gang stood up from the table.

'Excuse us,' Matt said venomously. His normal intense blue eyes and gone icy blue same with Scarlett. The two looked really pissed. The table were in shock. They had never seen them like that. The gang walked away, throwing their lunch into the bin, not feeling hungry anymore. The whole school looked at each other.

'What was that?' the head cheerleader hissed looking at everyone, after the gang were out of earshot. 'Something's up with them, and I want to know what it is. They are really pissing me off by being really secretive.'

'I know!' One cheerleader shouted, coming with an idea. 'How about we follow then after school. Then we'll know what's up.' Everyone looked at each other. It sounded like a half decent plan.

Up on the rooftop garden, the gang were sitting on the bench. The rooftop garden was a place that they found. No one else knew about it except for them. It was their secret hideout. It was where they came to when they needed to think. It was the place where they could get away from the school's mayhem. It was where Matt and Mark could get away from cheerleaders.

'What the fuck do they know?' Matt shouted. 'They had no right to talk about mum like that!' he screamed. Everyone flinched. Scarlett walked to her brother.

'Matt?' she asked in a soft voice. Matt always had a soft spot his sisters** (includes everyone, not like blood relatives, Anisha, Annabelle were like his sisters too)**. Matt turned around, his eyes immediately changing from icy blue to soft caring blue. Scarlett hugged her brother for comfort. Matt immediately returned the hug. Natalie also walked up to her cousin. Matt held out his other arm for her. He hugged both of them. Mark hugged Anisha and Anabelle.

'This is getting very hard guys,' Matt sighed. The others agreed. The bell rang, signalling that it was time for the end of lunch. They made their way downstairs. Opening the door, making sure no one saw them, one by one they filed out.

In his class, the basketballers and cheerleaders were in it too.

'Dude are you alright?' Tom asked.

'Yeah I'm fine,' Matt said. Mark nodded as well.

After school, the gang were walking home. Unaware that they were being followed. They entered the really posh and expensive neighbourhood. The student body of Beverly Hills High were following them. They looked at each other.

_'Was this where they lived?' _ they asked themselves.

They all hid behind a cars and trees, as the gang came to a stop at a very very large mansion. The gang turned around making sure no-one saw them. Matt walked up to the guard, who once he saw Matt, opened the gates to the manison. The teens rushed inside, and up the steps into the Bolton Mansion where they knew their parents would be. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by the butler.

'Hey kids,' the butler said. Taking their bags into his hands.

That was all the Beverly High Students heard before the door closed. One of the basketball players, Tom, walked up to the guard.

'Excuse me?' The guard looked up. 'Who were those kids?' he asked as if he did not know them.

'They were the kids of basketball superstars. Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor and actors Jesse and Miley McCartney's.' the guard told Tom, before going back to reading a magazine.

Tom's eye's went wide in shock, so were the rest of Beverly High's.

**PHEW! That took a long time to write. So there you go, this is the second chapter. What do you think?**

**Please R&R**

**with love**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	4. New Girl

_**Last time:**_

_After school, the gang were walking home. Unaware that they were being followed. They entered the really posh and expensive neighbourhood. The student body of Beverly Hills High were following them. They looked at each other. _

_'Was this where they lived?' they asked themselves. _

_They all hid behind a cars and trees, as the gang came to a stop at a very very large mansion. The gang turned around making sure no-one saw them. Matt walked up to the guard, who once he saw Matt, opened the gates to the manison. The teens rushed inside, and up the steps into the Bolton Mansion where they knew their parents would be. Once they opened the door, they were greeted by the butler. _

_'Hey kids,' the butler said. Taking their bags into his hands. _

_That was all the Beverly High Students heard before the door closed. One of the basketball players, Tom, walked up to the guard. _

_'Excuse me?' The guard looked up. 'Who were those kids?' he asked as if he did not know them. _

_'They were the kids of basketball superstars. Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and Zeke Baylor and actors Jesse and Miley McCartney's.' the guard told Tom, before going back to reading a magazine. _

_Tom's eye's went wide in shock, so were the rest of Beverly High's._

**Chapter 3**

As soon as they entered the house, there was a blast of music. They quickly knew that their parents were in the studio.

_They say that good things take time  
But really great things   
Happen in the blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
Were a million to one  
I can't believe it (oh whoa)  
You're one in a million_

All this time I was looking for love  
Trying to make things work 

They heard Miley singing. She was recording her new album. The kids quietly made their way towards the recording room. They knocked on the door politely. The music stopped.

'Come in,' Gabriella called out. They opened the door to find the mothers and their younger brothers and sisters there. Charlie ran into her brother's arms. Matt picked her up and spun her round. She giggled.

'Mom, where's dad?' Matt asked.

'Outside, basketball court,' his mother replied. Matt walked up to his mum and the rest of his aunts and kissed them on the cheek. Then he made his way out towards the basketball court with his sister in his arms, who was clinging tightly onto him. Mark followed him not really wanting to be left with the ladies.

'I wuv you Matt,' Charlie said.

'I love you too Charlie,' Matt said as he kissed his sister's cheek.

'And I wuv you too Mark,' Charlie told Mark. Mark heart melted. Charlie was so cute.

'I love you too Charlie,' Mark replied smiling at the five year old. Matt was happy that his best friend and sister got along.

Matt walked out to his father. Troy smiled as he saw his youngest daughter in her brother's arms.

'Hey Charlie,' Troy said.

'Hey daddy,' Charlie replied, but she would not let go of her brother. The guys started talking, and soon Charlie fell asleep in her brother's arms. Matt carried her to her room, and tucked her into her big girl bed, as she called it. He placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out turning the light off.

Thew whole of Beverly High were at Tom's house.

'OK, OK EVERYONE!' Tom shouted to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped talking about the gang and looked at Tom. 'We've got to figure out who's who first,' he said, his voice returning to normal.

He pulled down the overhead projector. A slide show appeared on the wall. The projector was connected to the computer. Which a nerd was handling.

'Ok, first we have the Boltons,' Tom said as a picture pf the Bolton family came up. The Bolton kids were wearing baseball caps and sunglasses. 'By judging by hair colour and what Troy Bolton and Gabriella Bolton look like, we can come not a conclusion that Mathew and Scarlett Montez are in fact Mathew and Scarlett Bolton. The youngest must be their sister, who they've never mentioned.'

'That must be why Matt and Scarlett looked really pissed at lunch when Amy said that Gabriella was a bitch!' a girl shouted for the back. The students agreed, it did make sense.

'Hey remember when we saw Matt and Mark hanging out at the park with a little girl back in the beginning of the holidays?' everyone nodded. 'That must have been his sister, he lied to us that he was baby sitting.' The muttering started again.

'QUIET!!' Tom shouted again. 'If we keep talking after every comment made, we are never going to solve this.' Nodding.

'Of course, have you seen Matt's and Scarlett's eyes, they are intense blue just like...' a cheerleader started.

'Just like Troy's another girl finished. 'That also explains why they were laughing when I commented on how hot Troy was, and started chocking!' This was all coming together now. Matt and Scarlett had kept this a secret for God knows how long.

'Next Danforths...' They continued solving everything. It all started to make sense. Everything was falling into place. The students were pretty pissed that this was kept a secret.

'OMG that means, they are famous!' a really slow cheerleader exclaimed. Everyone looked at her then shook their heads. Lastly they showed picture of the gang hanging out with their parents. Everyone were still in shock.

'Ok, now that we know everything, no one can utter a word about this tomorrow. We don't want them to suspect anything. We'll carry this for a week to see if we get anywhere, and then next Friday, before the game we can ask them again, and if they don't tell us we can let them know that we do know. OK?' Tom asked. Everyone nodded. 'Alright then, see you guys tomorrow,' Tom said as he led them to the door.

The next day when the gang walked into school, unaware of all the stares they were receiving. Everyone acted normal like they promised to but they couldn't help but stare at the famous kids. Once they were inside homeroom, Tom came up to them.

'Hey Matt, Mark,' he greeted.

'Hey man,' they replied.

'Hey have you seen the new girl? Apparently she's really hot. Capital HOT. She's going to be in our homeroom,' Tom said bringing up a conversation. Matt and Mark were not interested. They knew that she was going to be like the other girls. They just shrugged in response. The boys walked to homeroom in silence.

As soon as Matt and Mark sat down, a bunch of girls crowded around them.

'Hey Matt, Mark,' they crooned. The boys just nodded and ducked their heads. Out of the corner of his eye, Matt saw a blonde sitting by herself. Unlike the other girls, she was not showing any interest in him or Mark.

She was a pretty girl, her skin was tanned and she had brown eyes. He let his eyes trail over her curvaceous body. She had the curves in the right places, but he knew that he did not want to get involved with a girl. He was guessing that she was the new girl, since he had never seen her before. But it still surprised him that she was not drooling over him.

Just then their homeroom teacher walked into the room.

'Morning class,' she said. A few hellos and grumbles were replied. The teacher started to call out the register.

'And I would like to introduce to you, a new member to our class, Miss Ashley Simmons.' Miss Andrews said. Ashley stood up like she was told. Everybody turned to look at her, she blushed as the guys wolf-whistled.

'Mr Montez, as you know the school back to front, I'm sure you would not ,mind showing Miss Simmons around?' Miss Andrews said.

'But...' Matt started.

'No buts Mr Montez,' Miss Andrews replied. Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. He turned around to look at Ashley. She was staring at him all along, she blushed when he turned to look at her. Matt rose his eyebrows. _Shy? Since when have girls been shy around him? They usually throw themselves at him. _

Miss Andrews continued her normal talk about expanding your wingspans of creative spirits. No one was listening though. They were used to this. She talked about this everyday.

--

'And these doors lead to the auditorium,' Matt finished, 'and now that you've met Miss Andrews, I bet you can't wait to sign up for her Winter Musical!' Matt exclaimed. Ashley laughed. Matt was quite entertaining. He seemed different to other guys she's met. He was genuine. And he was very attractive. His bright aquamarine eyes just draws you in. It was like they hypnotise you. You can't stop yourself from staring into them. His body was also stunning, his six pack was well chistled, as you could make a very good outline of it through the material of his shirt and his arms rippled every time he moved them or contracted them. He was just what you would call hot.

'Hey man,' a guy said as he randomly passed Matt and Ashley in the hallway.

'Hey,' Matt replied. He turned his attention back to Ashley who looked like she was about to reply, before they were interrupted.

'I don't think that I'll be signing up for anything for a while. I just want to settle in, into the school, before thinking about extra curricular activities.' She said. Matt just nodded, and smiled at the young pretty lady in front of him.

'So, uh... shouldn't you be meeting up with your girlfriend or something?' Ashley asked.

'Whoa... back up there! Girlfriend?!' he asked shocked. Ashley nodded. 'What made you think that Miss Simmons?' he asked as he rose his eyebrows at her, his bright blue eyes showed off his amusement.

'Wait you don't have a girlfriend?' Ashley asked. Matt shook his head no. 'Well I just thought that a handsome, nice guy like you would have a girlfriend and you seem popular.' She said as she blushed. Matt smirked. Just then, Scarlett walked over to her brother.

'Hey,' she said as she pecked him on the cheek.

'Hey,' Matt replied. Ashley rose her eyebrows at the two.

'I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?' she asked as she eyed the pretty brunette. Matt just laughed.

'Ashley, this is my younger sister Scarlett,' Matt said. Ashley blushed at her stupidness. She should have realised, since both of them had the same eye colour. Scarlett greeted her nicely as Ashley responded in the same way.

'Matt, I was just wondering if you could give us a ride to the mall after school,' Scarlett asked her brother.

'And us would be?' Matt asked.

'Just us four,' Scarlett said.

'Well...' Matt said, as he pulled on a thoughtful face.

'Please Matt?' Scarlett asked her brother as she pouted.

'Fine!' Matt gave in.

'Thanks,' she replied happily. Matt kissed her forehead.

'I'll see you at lunch,' he said. Scarlett nodded and walked off. Matt turned his attention back to Ashley.

'So, uh I go to go, but I guess that I'll see you at lunch,' he said. Ashley gave him a nod, he walked off. Ashley went in search of her locker, but it seemed like Matt had brought her straight to her locker. She smiled slightly. She emptied her contents in her bag into her locker and took out some books which she may need for the next period. Just as she was about to close her locker, she was bombarded with questions from several girls.

'So, seems like you know Matt Montez,' a cheerleader said. Ashley shook her head.

'No not really, he was just showing me around, because our homeroom teacher asked him to.' She replied. Some girls sighed in relief, they had been after Matt for ages, and they did not want a new girl to steal him away. 'He seems nice though,' Ashley said.

'Puh-lease, Nice would be an understatement. The guy is simply perfect,' gushed another cheerleader. Ashley rose her eyebrows at them. _Perfect, no-one's perfect _

'Yeah not only is he hot, but he is THE most intelligent boy in school, beating all the nerds, and he was the first sophmore to make it to the Basketball Varsity Team, AND, he has the voice of an angel' said Amy, a cheerleader.

'Yeah, he sung a duet with his sister at a talent show last year, and he sure shocked all of us, it just made him more perfect than he already is.' Ashley was quite shocked at all the skill Matt had. But she knew that before she could judge him, she had to see that he could actually do those things.

'So what class do you have next?' Amy asked. Ashley looked at her schedule.

'Umm, AP Chemistry ,' Ashley said.

'You are so lucky! Matt is in that class,' Amy siad. 'Come on I'll show you the way,' she said. Ashley was confused at why the cheerleaders were being nice to her. In her old schools, they were skanks, bullies and she never got along with them.

'Uh... thanks,' she said.

--

Ashley took a seat near the back of the class, she noticed Matt was sitting next a guy with bushy hair, an afro. She recognised him from her homeroom. She was shocked to find that they were seated near the front. Usually, guys, athletes tend to sit at the back and muck about.

The teacher entered the room. She greeted everyone and started the lesson.

'Today we are learning about polymerisation. Mr Montez, would you like to explain what polymerisation is?' she asked.

'Uh, polymerisation is when alkene molecules join together. The double bond between the carbon atoms in the molecules break down and form single bonds. And thousands of molecules join together. ' Matt said, without having to think. Everyone were scribbling down notes as Matt explained. Matt had a good influence on the school. He made everyone believe that being smart is also cool. His mother was smart, but now she is a record-breaking singer. Ashley looked at him shocked. _Well at least something has been proven, the cheerleaders were right, he is smart! _She thought.

Matt felt someone's eyes on him, he turned around and connected eyes with Ashley. He smiled his inherited million-dollar smile. It made girls swoon over him. He turned his attention back to the teacher. Ashley watched him throughout the lesson as he scribbled down notes as the teacher explained the concept of monomers and alkanes and alkenes.

--

Lunch came quicker than expected. Ashley found herself whisked away by the cheerleaders, who welcomed her to their table. She found that Matt, his sister and friends also sat at that table. Matt was talking quietly with the guy with the afro, before they were interrupted by some cheerleaders.

'OMG don't you just love Gabriella Bolton's songs. I mean aren't they the best?' Amy asked. Most cheerleaders nodded. They needed Matt to know that they like his mom, maybe it might increase the chances they have with him. Matt rose his eyebrows at them.

'Wasn't it just yesterday you said that you hate her?' Mark asked, curiously. He too was confused like Matt. Scarlett, Anisha, Natalie and Annabelle were also confused.

'Can't a girl change her mind?' Amy asked. Matt shook his head, he shared a look with Mark. _Girls were something that they were never going to figure out. _

**There you go guys, another chapter for you. Sorry for the long wait, I was busy updating my other story Arranged Marriage. And my other story Decisions, which I did not update for over 6 months. So forgive me. **

**Please review**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


	5. Regret

**Chapter 4**

The whole school were keeping a very close eye on the six teenagers. Trying to get even a clue out of them about their families. But nothing seemed to be working. Ashley was finding herself becoming quite attracted to Matt, but who wasn't? Matt was genuinely handsome even if he did not even try. She was not aware of the gang's secret as she had not been filled in yet, but she was going to be very soon.

She found herself walking in the hallways when she heard two people talking in the distance. She walked towards the noise.

'Please Matt?' Scarlett and Anisha pleaded. Matt gave the girls a look, they all did their best puppy eyes and pout. Matt closed his eyes and sighed.

'Fine,' he said. 'What do you want me to sing?' He asked them. They were in the music recording studio trying to record one of the girls' songs.

'It's a song we wrote, but we think that it will be better if a guy sings it, and who else can we ask except for our wonderful brother?' Anisha asked smirking. Mark who was standing to the side was trying to supress his laugh. Matt glared at Mark and just as quickly Mark shut up.

'Fine, where's the music?' he asked reluctantly. Annabelle handed him the music. Matt walked into the recording box. Natalie started the music. A tune started. Ashley stood outside interested. This was pretty interesting. She would finally see if he could sing. He opened his mouth to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul_

As he sung the chorus, Ashley found herself gaping at his perfect smooth voice. When she turned around, she could not help but give a yelp of suprise. Behind her was literally the whole school and TEACHERS! She could not believe it. They all put a finger to their mouths' as if to tell her to be quiet. She nodded. They all stood outside listening to Matt sing.

_I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

--

_  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
_

As he hit the high note, everyone looked at him in suprise. His voice was flawless. The music just came out of his mouth like it was a second nature to him.

_--_

_  
Your beautiful soul, yeah _

As he finished everyone just stood in awe. It was amazing, they were about to clap, but Scarlett spoke up.

'That was really good! Wait till Mamá hears it.' This made everyone standing outside the room pay full attention. Even the teachers, personally they were curious who the parents were of these extraordinary kids. They were well mannered, and had many talents, and were not trouble makers like you would expect teenagers their age to be. And their parents never showed up for parent-teacher conference. The teachers would have to send them an email or talk to them over the phone. They were slightly suspicious.

'What? No!' Matt said.

'And why not?' Annabelle asked with attitude. She inherited Sharpay's Ice Princess title, but rarely showed it; only at times when necessary.

'Well...because...it...I...huh!' Matt sighed frustratedly as he plopped down in the chair, crossing his arms like a child and pouted. The gang laughed at his behaviour. People outside tried to supress their laughter, sometimes Matt could act like a five year old. Ashley smiled, he looked so cute.

Mark however could not help but laugh at his friend's behaviour. As he let out a chuckle, Matt turned to give him a deadly glare. His normally sky blue eyes turning into a dangerous shade of dark blue and they turned into slits. It scared Mark a bit. He immediately shut up.

'I don't know what you are laughing about Mark! We were going to ask you to record a song as well.' Anisha said. Watching as her brother's face turned sour and absolute horror was displayed on it. This made Matt burst out laughing. It was now Mark's turn to give a glare, but Matt was not at all one bit intimidated. People outside were watching amused at the two best friends who were acting worse than 5 year old children.

'Shut up Bolton,' Mark warned. Immediately the girls and Matt glared at Mark. Mark realised his slip up.

'Shit! Sorry!' he exclaimed.

'Whatever, you just should be glad that there was no one here.' Matt said.

Outside the student body were sharing a triumphant look. That was one clue to the truth about their parents. Meanwhile the teachers and Ashley looked confused, who was 'Bolton'? The teachers and the student body left but Ashley stayed behind.

The girls pushed Mark towards the cubicle and the music started. Mark sang the song it was titled 'Push It To The Limit.' It was not that bad. Mark was an amazing singer but Matt's performance was just indescribable.

'Okay, that's it, thanks guys,' Annabelle said. The six of them started to file out but stopped when they saw Ashley. Their eyes widened.

'Oh hey,' Matt said, first one to speak, after a while.

'Uh...hi,' Ashley said, suddenly feeling the need to go and hide under a big rock where she will not be seen. She began to wish that she followed the rest of the student body. Matt gave an awkward nod. The gang watched interested at the awkward moment between Matt and Ashley. They just continued to stare at each other, neither knowing what to say or do. Mark decided to help his friend out after seeing him suffer.

'Hey Matt, we need to go to the gym for practice,' Mark said. Matt looked at him thankfully. He gave a nod to Ashley before leaving. The girls however were interested.

'Hi, we've met before... I'm Scarlett,' Scarlett said.

'Oh yeah, hi,' Ashley said shyly. The girl got into a conversation.

'So do you like my brother?' Scarlett asked. Anisha, Annabelle and Natalie looked interested.

'Uh... what makes you think that?' Ashley asked nervously, blush appearing on her cheeks.

'Oh come on, anyone with eyes could see the sparks flying with you two back there. Besides... I think someone's blushing...' Scarlett teased. Ashley blushed even more. The girls giggled.

--

MARK however, was confused at how his best friend had behaved back there. He decided to ask him about it.

'Dude what happened back there?' He asked curiously.

'What d'ya mean?' Matt asked, trying to sound clueless.

'You know exactly what I mean Matt, what happened? Usually your all macho with the ladies, and back there it was...it...it...' Mark stuttered.

'It.. what?' Matt asked.

'It was almost like you liked her... Matthew Zachary Bo...sorry, Montez,' Mark corrected himself as Matt shot him another glare. 'like I was saying, Matthew Zachary Montez **does not like** girls, he does not **fall** for girl. The Matthew I know, is a player. Matthew **makes out** with girls, **sleeps with** them, but **never** gets together with them, or **act** the way you did back there. What's going on?' emphasising on some words. Matt knew that what Mark had said was completely right. He was a player, he did make out with random girls, he did sleep with random girls, but never in his life had he acted that way with a girl. He never even remembered a girls name, after a make out session or sex. But Ashley Simmons name was stuck in his mind, as if someone had got a hot poker and branded her name into his brain. It was confusing for him.

'Dude, I don't know ok, with Ashley... I... it's... it's just too confusing!' he shouted before walking into the changing rooms to change for practice.

--

'MMMM Matt,' a girl underneath Matt moaned. They were in a heavy make out session, he slammed her against his locker. They were in a deserted hallway; it was way after school and Matt had just returned from practice. Today's, lucky girl was a cheerleader. Matt ignored her moans. It never meant anything to him; he knew that all these girls only wanted him for his status in school. He also knew that they will take advantage of him; if they found out about the real him.

Across the hallway, Ashley was watching him disgusted and in pain. She was almost scared when Matt slammed the poor girl against the locker. For once, for once in her life, she thought that a guy liked her. After meeting Matt she felt as if she had a chance, a chance of having a boyfriend; but now watching him, she felt her hopes coming crashing down to the ground; hitting her like a tonne of boulders. Matt broke away from the kiss, and worked his way down the girl's neck, nibbling and sucking on it. Out of the corner of his eyes; he saw something that he did not want to see.

Ashley was there. He saw the pain and distant look in her eyes. He immediately broke away from the girl.

'You may go now,' he told her, but more like ordered her.

'But...' the girl started protesting; but when she saw the deep blue shade of his eyes, she immediately scampered away. Scared, of what he might do. Matt started to make his way towards Ashley, who noticed him. She started backing away, but only found herself against cold metal lockers in the corner of a room.

'Hey,' he whispered, shocked that she seemed to be scared of him.

'H-h-hi,' she stuttered; she was afraid. She was scared that he might try and take advantage of her in this deserted place.

'Is everything alright?' he asked her concerned. She shook her head yes, but Matt could tell that there was something troubling her.

'Is it family problems? Parents fighting?' he asked her. Immediately, her eyes began to water. He regretted asking the question, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say anything to hurt you..' he started apologising. She shook her head no.

'You didn't know...' she said.

'I didn't know what?' he asked her, curiosity getting the better of him.

'My parents were in a car crash last month. They died on impact. That's why we moved. I live with my sisters.' she said, more tears slipping down her cheeks.

'Oh I am so sorry,' he apologised immediately. He felt bad. He leant closer to wipe her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. She was shocked at his gentle gesture; just, not ever less than five minutes ago, had she seen him slamming a girl up against a locker. And now here he was, being so gentle with her, as if she was fragile. They stared into each other's eyes and subconsciously started to lean in. Ashley was trying to close her eyes, she knew what was going to happen. It was going to be her first kiss, she wanted to remember it; but she could not tear her eyes away from Matt's intense piercing blue eyes. She was lost in them. Their lips were millimeteres away from each other, before a scream echoed throughout the hallway. Immediately, Matt pulled away from Ashley. Ashley turned a light shade of pink, but was panicking. Who was screaming. A s the scream was heard again, Matt sprinted off in the direction. Ashley followed him.

Matt gasped in horror as he saw Anisha on the floor sobbing, as Timothy Blanks was trying to rip her bra off, as her shirt lay in shreds around the floor. Matt ran towards Tim, and knocked him to the ground. Ashley helped Anisha up. The poor girl was terrified. Matt threw punches and kicks in the guy's direction, then Matt started to hold the guy up by the collar. Tim started to turn a sickly blue colour. Anisha ran to Matt, before he could do any real damage.

'Matt, don't! He's not worth it!' she screamed trying to get hold of Matt's arms, not caring that she was only wearing a black lacy bra on the top half. He dropped Tim to the ground.

'Don't come near her!' Matt threatened the football captain who tried to hurt Anisha. The boy ran away scared.

Anisha hugged Matt, she seemed too scared to let go. Matt took off his shirt and put it on Anisha, covering her body, replacing her ripped shirt. This left him shirtless, and Ashley could not help but stare. His body was bulging with muscles. He had the perfect six-pack and biceps. All Ashley could really say was that he was a perfect guy.

'Do you have a ride?' he asked Ashley, waking her from her thoughts.

'Huh? I'm sorry what?' she apologised turning pink. Matt smirked, knowing exactly why she had not been paying attention.

'I said, do you have a ride?'

'Uh no, I will walk home,' she said.

'Oh no you won't, you don't know how many creeps like him will be lurking around the corner. Come on, let's go home,' Matt said as he led her and Anisha out; and to his black sleek sports car. Matt dropped Ashley off at her small house nearby the school. And then he drove Anisha to Sharpay's house where he knew all the family will be.

As soon as he got out the car and into the house, everyone turned their attention to him and Anisha. They all gaped when they saw a shirtless Matt and Anisha wearing his shirt. Anisha's face was covered in tears.

'Anisha?! What happened sweetie?' Chad asked immediately rushing to his daughter's side. She burst out into sobs. Matt looked at her sympathetically. All the parents looked at him questioningly.

'Well...loooooong story,' Matt exaggerated. All the parents gave him a stern look.

'We have all day,' Gabriella said looking at her son.

'Ok, long story shot, a guy tried to take advantage of her, I heard her scream, beat th shit' Matt started but the parents gave him a warning look for language. '- let's not go there. And then brought her back home,' Matt said. All the guys in the room were red with fury. Especially Chad and Mark. Chad held his daughter close to him, as she cried in his arms. The girls looked at Anisha, rushing over to her, to give her comfort.

'Who was it?' Mark asked with venom.

'That does not matter at the moment,' Matt said, trying not to cause trouble. Tim had gotten enough from him already, he did not need another from the rest of the men in the room.

'Tell me who it was!' Mark demanded pushing Matt.

'Wow! Dude calm down, you're just creating another scene here. It isn't necessary at the moment we need Anisha needs us now,' Matt tried to reason.

'Why won't you tell us Bolton? For all we know, it could have been you, with the way you have a different girl hanging off your arm everyday, and sleeping with them...' Mark said glaring at Matt. As soon as Mark said those words, Matt's eyes blazed red, he could not believe that, that was what his best friend thought of him. Pushing himself away from everyone, he opened the front door and slammed it behind him. The families watched as the usually calm and collected boy, stormed into his car and drove off so fast. Everyone turned and looked at Mark disappointedly. Mark immediately regretted the way he had treated his best friend.

Troy and Gabriella looked a bit hurt though. They never knew that their son went around sleeping with girls. They never thought that he was the type of boy to be a player. They were very well aware of his school status, but they never in a million years thought that their son would use the privilege he had selfishly.

'Um, we're going to go home..now...' Troy said. He felt a bit awkward that he had found out that his son was a player in front of all his close mates. It was a bit embarrassing. Troy, Gabriella, Scarlett and Charlie left the house. Scarlett shot Mark a disappointed look before leaving.

--

MATT stormed into his house and into his room. He was too angry to speak at the moment. He picked up a glass framed photo of him and Mark and chucked it at a wall. The glass smashed into pieces, the picture ruined in the process. Tears slipped down Matt's face

Gabriella and Troy who had just arrived, heard glass breaking. They looked at each other concerned. Troy quickly ran up the stairs. Scarlett and Charlie looked at each other scared.

Troy knocked on the door, hoping that his son will open up. A faint voice told him to come in. Troy walked in, the first thing he noticed was the glass shattered on the floor, the photo that had been next to Matt's bed was no longer there. Troy felt his heart break as he saw his son crying.

'You alright son?' Troy asked. Matt shook his head no. Troy sat with this son, until things calmed down.

'So you want to explain the thing about you sleeping with a different girl each day?' Troy asked. Matt groaned.

'Dad, I do not sleep with a different girl each day. I just... I donno. Because of all this 'fame' thing I don't get a chance to have a girlfriend. I just don't want to miss out on what a normal teenage boy experiences. I mean next year I'm off to college and... You get what I mean...' Matt trailed off.

'I get what you mean son, but that does not mean that you can treat a girl like they are an object that you can purchase and then throw away when you don't want it anymore. They are human beings...with feelings.' Troy advised. Matt nodded wisely, knowing that if he did not agree with his dad, he was in for an hour's worth of lecture about women. You SO don't want to go there.

'Soo, no luck in the woman's department?' Troy asked.

'Weeeelllllll, there is one girl...' Troy smirked listening to his son.

--

'I CANNOT believe that you said that to him. If Matt had not come to save me, then god knows what would have happened. You have no right to say that to him Markus Andrew Danforth! And you know what, he was right. I did want to be comforted, instead of you all thinking of a plan to beat the guy up. With the way Matt punched him, I don't think that the boy will be showing his face in school. You should be ashamed of treating your best friend like that!' Anisha screamed into her brother's face before running upstairs, with the girls following her.

Chad looked truly disappointed with his son. Chad had seen the hurt on Matt's face, which was masked with anger. Chad knew exactly what Matt was feeling because Matt was a replica of his father. They were alike in so many ways.

Mark sighed. Today was not his day!

**Ok guys, there you go lots of drama and a bit of romance. I might have forgotten to mention but this story will revolve mainly around Matt; it's focussed on his character. I hope you liked the chapter. Also I found people for the girls. **

**So... **

**Scarlett Bolton played by... Adrienne Bailon**

**Anisha Danforth played by... Raven-Symone**

**Annabelle Baylor played by... Kiely Williams**

**Natalie McCartney played by... Sabrina Bryan**

**Charlie Bolton played by... Madison Pettis**

**Thanks you**

**and please review.**


	6. New Feelings

Chapter 5

It had been almost three days since Matt and Mark last spoke to each other. It was worrying the school and the families. The student body had never seen these two 'brothers' fight ever since they had been in Beverly Hills High. This was new for them. All these years of friendship could not just go to waste so easily could it? Matt was also laying back with his whole 'player' thing. One reason was because of what Mark told him, it stung him. The other reason was because of Ashley Simmons. He felt a strange attraction towards her. Other girls definitely did not like it though. They all thought that they had a chance with Matt.

Mark's basketball game was falling. He had too much on his mind. He felt bad, no worse than that. He should have never said those things to his best friend. He did not blame Matt for being angry with him. Anisha always had someone by her side now. It was her father's orders. He never wanted her alone. She would either have one of the girls beside her or Matt or Mark. Even when going to the loo...

--

Matt sat at the other end of the lunch table, far away from Mark. Mark looked at him with pained eyes, trying to get his forgiveness, but he could tell how hurt Matt was at his words. Deciding that he had to end this once and for all, he got up to speak to Matt.

"Matt, can I speak to you please?" Mark asked politely.

"Why, so that you can insult me again?" Matt asked rudely.

"No, dude, please?" Mark pleaded. Matt looked at at Mark with cold eyes. "Look I'm sorry for what I said the other day. It was out of order and I know that I hurt you. But, dude, brothers fight all the time, but in the end..." Mark trailed off, waiting for Matt to finish the sentence. Matt saw the sincerity and guilt in Mark's eyes, and immediately forgave him. His eyes changed back to their normal colour. At that instant, Mark knew that he was forgiven.

"...they're still brothers," Matt said, standing up. They both smiled and did a manly hug. The whole lunch room erupted into cheers. Ashley smiled at Matt, when he caught her eyes. Matt winked sexily at her. She blushed and looked down. The cheerleaders noticed this. Never once had Matt looked at them like that, nor winked at them. Anger filled their veins.

The cheerleaders decided to fill in the truth about Matt and his friends to Ashley, maybe then, she might back off. Realise that Matt was off limits, that she had no chance with him.

When they did tell Ashley, she was angry. Angry that Matt lied to her about his background...well she did not really know anything about him. She had spilled all her past to him, but he had not opened up one bit. For the rest of the day, she avoided any contact with Matt.

That night, Ashley was attending a meeting. She paid for it with her own money, seeing how helpless and poor her sisters were now that her parents were gone; she felt that she needed a sense of security. To feel that she knew what she was doing, where her future was heading. She stepped out of the conference and was making her way to the next one. But she was stopped by an unwanted person.

"Ashley?" Matt asked. Ashley looked up, suddenly feeling shy as she connected eyes with Matt. "What are you doing here?" he queried.

"What are you doing here?" she asked back.

"I asked you first..." Matt retorted.

"_I asked you first_... how old are you 10?" Ashley asked him. She felt angry that he never revealed any of his past life to her. She had told him about her parents, but he never said anything about his. She felt kind of bad, because he did not tell anyone at all. The student body were sneaky. Matt smirked. He was shocked at how she was acting, compared to the girl that looked so vulnerable and shy the other day when she told him about her parents, this side of her was feisty and brave. He liked that.

"I'm helping my dad with one of the investment seminars... he's one of the speakers," Matt said, not wanting to reveal too much. Ashley nodded in response not knowing what to say. She had seen Mr Bolton up there, of course, Matt did not know that she knew about his dad. Awkward silence filled between them, but neither wanted to leave. Ashley broke off the staring contest.

"Well...it's been riveting..." she said taking this as a chance to leave for the next meeting.

--

Half an hour later, the two of them met up again, but Ashley was heading the wrong way. Matt thought that she was probably lost.

"Lunch is that way," he said pointing in the direction that he was walking in.

"Yes, well my sisters drove me here, but they forgot to book," Ashley made up an excuse.

Awkward silence filled between both of them again. The two of them could not believe it, they had not been in this type of situation twice.

"Well, I better go, I need to get some lunch," she said. Matt felt sorry for her.

"Hey, I know where there is some food... Pizza, it's upstairs in the suite." Matt said. Ashley smiled at his offer. This boy was too much.

"No that's ok," she declined his offer.

"The fridge is full," he tried again. Ashley turned around again, a smirk filling her face. She nodded, giving in.

--

Upstairs in the suite, Matt found himself becoming attached to this new girl. She was definitely different from the rest of them. After eating one slice of Pizza, Ashley did not feel hungry anymore. She noticed the balcony and walked out. Matt followed her, standing by the door, keeping it open.

"Wow, the view is great from here," she said. "Isn't it Matt?" she asked him. Matt nodded and muttered yes, even though his eyes were trailing on the floor. "You're not even looking," she said. Matt finally looked up. He looked at how high up they were, suddenly he felt a bit sick in the stomach. He looked at Ashley who was smiling at him. He smiled back. He could not help it, it was as if she radiated this happy energy, and it made him want to smile. He walked out towards her. The door shut behind him and he heard a **'CLICK'**.

_Oh no this cannot be happening,_ he thought. He jiggled the door handle, but it would not budge.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"We're locked outside," he said with a sigh. She sighed as well.

"Well, do you have your cell phone?" she asked.

"No I left it inside, you?" he replied.

"No," she answered. The two of them sat down on the floor of the balcony. They shuffled closer as a strong gust of wind flew by. Ashley took in the fresh air and the great surroundings. She got up and looked over the edge. "This is amazing, come look," she told him. Matt hesitated before standing up. He too looked over the balcony. The sick feeling in his stomach returned. He walked over to the door, unable to turn around.

"This is all your fault. We should have never come up here," he shouted, stressing a bit. Ashley was taken back.

"Excuse me?..." the it hit her. "Wait...you're afraid of heights aren't you?" she asked him. Matt didn't respond. "Come here," she said taking his hand. She led him to the edge.

"No, NO!" Matt protested; usually Matt would not lose his cool like this, but at the moment he felt weak.

"Chill Matt, you're not going to fall. We're perfectly safe..." she said; but Matt had his eyes tightly shut. "...look just open your eyes." Matt listened to her and slowly opened his eyes. He felt that he could trust her.

"Ok, now look at me, and imagine that I am some painting, a sculpture..." she said. Matt smirked.

"A_ painting_?" he asked her teasingly.

"Oh, I don't know... fine, think of me as a basketball...a smelly gym..." Matt sighed and thought of a basketball and suddenly the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach left. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. "You know, I can never imagine you as a smelly gym, I know for a fact that you smell really nice and gyms are boring, dull and ugly, and I also know for a fact that you are beautiful, definitely not dull or boring," Matt told her softly. Ashley blushed at his words. Slowly they both started to lean in, but suddenly they heard thunder above them. It was going to rain.

Ashley quickly ran to where the door was, that part was sheltered. Matt looked at her confused and ran over for some shelter as well; just as water started to pour.

"I ... don't like getting wet, I also don't like the rain," she said. Matt looked utterly confused. "My parents, the accident happened because it was raining." Ashley said. Matt looked at her softly. Ashley felt herself getting lost in his sudden light blue crystal pools of eyes. Matt reached over and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"You can't just hold yourself over one accident Ash; I know that you lost tow of the most people in your life, but you have to learn to move on. I know that it is not simple, but you can't stop yourself from doing things for the rest of your life. Do you know lots of people like dancing in the rain? Rain just brings joy to people. And Ashley, it will rain every once in a while, and while that happens, are you really going to bring yourself down for the whole day for the rest of your life?" he asked her in a soft voice, that it almost was hypnotising. He liked the new hame he had for her 'Ash' no one had ever called her that. She liked the way her name rolled out of his mouth. The thumb that was caressing her was calming her down.

"You helped me overcome my fear, and now I am going to help you," he said as he started to pull her into the pouring rain.

"NO, no, no, STOP," Ashley protested but Matt did not listen to her. He pulled her into the rain, and wrapped his arms safely around her waist.

"Nothing's going to happen to you Ashley. Not while I'm here," he whispered. He slowly started moving here. They were dancing in the rain, on a balcony, in a five-star hotel! Ashley calmed down. She rested her forehead against his. Both of them leaned in.

Their lips met in a soft kiss. Ashley was a bit taken back, because she saw the way he kissed other girls at school, he was aggressive. But now he was kissing, as if it really meant something. They both felt adrenaline rush through our their bodies. He parted her lips slightly with his tongue and slipped his tongue in. Their tongues fought a battle of dominance, but all the while the kiss was still soft and passionate.

"MATTHEW ZACHARY BOLTON, GET INSIDE NOW!! You are going to catch Pneumonia!" Troy shouted above the rain that was hitting the ground roughly. Ashley and Matt broke apart blushing. Matt quickly rushed them both inside.

"Uh, sorry dad," Matt apologised.

"That's alright, but get some clothes for you and this young lady, who by the way, you have not introduced me to, and get yourselves dry," Troy ordered, as he handed the couple a towel each.

"Oh sorry, dad, this is Ashley Simmons, and Ashley this is my dad..." Matt took in a deep breath, "Troy Bolton," Matt said. He watched as Ashly looked shocked. Of course, Ashley already knew this, but she acted shocked; she was glad that Matt told her the truth though.

"Ah, Miss Simmons, the girl who has apparently captured my son's heart," Troy said teasingly, as he shook her hand. Matt turned into a deep shade of red. Ashley also blushed.

"Dad," Matt whined.

"What?" Troy said, putting his hands up in mock defence; whilst grinning. Ashley could see where Matt got all his handsome features from. Troy and Matt were duplicates. She could also see the close bond the father and some had.

"But, Matt... if you don't mind me asking, why did you hide all this from the school... do you know how cool this is?" Ashley asked.

"That's exactly it, we don't want to be treated differently, we just want to be normal high school kids attending a normal high school. So you can't tell anyone OK?" Matt asked her. Ashley was touched that he trusted her so much. Ashley nodded, she felt like she needed to tell him that the whole school knew already, but she decided against it.

"I need to go home now, otherwise my sister's would be worried." Ashley said.

"Yes of course, Matt will take you." Troy said. The two left the hotel. Troy smiled as the two left through the door. They reminded him so much about him and Gabriella during High School years. Young and in love.

--

"I'll see you at school." Matt said as he led her to her door. Ashley nodded.

"Yeah," she whispered. Matt leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before leaving. Ashley touched her lips dreamily.

**OK guys, that's another chapter. I will just warn you that this story is quite short. There are not many chapters left to go. This story will only be about 10 Chapters. : **

**I was so close to deleting this story, but I decided against it. It would be a shame if I let go of this original idea, and I knew that it would disappoint you. So kudos to you guys; you made me want to keep on writing this story. **

**P.S. If anyone is looking for a Beta Reader, then I am available. I will be glad to help. Go check out my beta profile. ; thanks. **

**Please Review. **

**Kitty x**


	7. Today

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today was the day. It had been exactly one week since the student body of Beverly Hills High found out about the true identities of their school's coolest kids. It was exactly one week since they decided to keep it a secret between them. It had been one week ago, when they planned to expose to the Gang that they knew the truth.

Today was the day.

Matt, Mark and the girls walked in, all happy and talking like usual. But unlike every other day, today they were not greeted by any other students. Everyone seemed to be giving them a cold shoulder today. Instead of the happy greetings, they were given glares instead. The gang shrugged at each other. They group split up as each of them went to their own lockers.

"Hey Montez, meeting in the gym." Tom told Matt. Matt grabbed his backpack and made his way to the gym. He found the others there as well, along with the rest of the school including the teachers.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"I think you know exactly what's up Montez, or should I say… Bolton," A cheerleader spat. The gang looked at each other shocked.

"How, how do you know that?" Mark asked.

"We have our ways." Tom said. "Now why did you keep this a secret from us? Do you know what a big secret this is? I thought we were one team, we told each other everything!" Tom said. Tom had known Matt and Mark since they were kids. "I can never forgive you for this."

The gang said nothing. They walked out, but only to find paparazzi standing in front of the school. Blocking their way out. They walked back into the gym. Matt caught eyes with Ashley, Ashley looked down. Matt shook his head. He should have known better, he should have known that she would be no different to other girls.

She had told them all. She had lied to him the other day. She broke their promise. He should have never introduced her to his father. Troy probably thought that Matt had finally settled on one girl. He wished that he hadn't met her, because now his heart won't be aching so much now. He turned his hurt into anger.

"Do you have an explanation Mr. Mon -Bolton?" the headmaster asked him. But the headmaster met with Matt's cold ice eyes.

"What explanation? I don't need to explain my personal life to you. You think that you have us all figured out? I don't think so." Matt exclaimed. "You have no idea how hard this life is. Half the time you can't be yourself. Do you think that I wanted to hide half my life away from the whole student body, heck that whole world? Well I didn't. Nor did they!" he said pointing to the gang.

Being the eldest, Matt was speaking on their behalf. Besides the gang saw how pissed Matt looked they knew better than to step in and interrupt him. The whole school were looking at Matt, they were curious of what he had to say.

"Did you think that I, no sorry, WE like this attention? Well let me tell you Smith, we never wanted any of this. We all lived perfectly normal lives. We weren't bugged by paparazzi; we could go out and be Matt Montez, Scarlett Montez, and Mark McKessie and so on and so on... Now after what you've done, we can't go outside as much without having blooming flashes all up our faces. I know what my parent go through everyday with the paparazzi and it may be simple to you but not to us. Heck we can't even go home now, there are paparazzi outside."

"WE are just like you. We have to worry about our education, scholarships. We are people like you, just because our parents are celebrities doesn't mean that we are any different to you."

"Now, every thing we say, every move we make is recorded. If we slip up and make a mistake, it won't stay a secret. It will be worldwide the next morning. We have to be careful about who we talk to. It could be some reporter who could rephrase our words and make rumours. Hell, everything I'm saying and doing now is being recorded," Matt shouted pointing to window where there were paparazzi were taking pictures and filming and jotting notes into their notebook rapidly, careful not to miss a single detail.

"We wanted our high school life to be normal, just like yours. Being famous is not all that fabulous. And to be famous, our parents did not just walk onto centre court and started playing basketball or started acting to get the attention. They became famous because they worked hard for it; they worked hard for what they have today. Sure we may have everything a teenage kid wishes to have in his or her life. Sure we may have the money, sure we may have a perfect family, but that does not mean we have the perfect life. All we ever wanted was to have a normal high school life like the rest of you. Sure our parents are Hollywood superstars but, they are still people like you and me. And to tell you the truth, you, you all, have made our high school lives impossible to be normal!" Matt finished, breathing heavily, he ran a hand through his.

"And I thought that I could trust you." He said looking at Ashley, "But I guess I thought wrong. Come on guys," he told the gang. Mark and the girls followed.

"Matt, I don't think that it is a very good idea to do out right now maybe we should call Simon and give them the 411." Mark suggested. Simon was their manager, their caretaker, their guardian. Matt nodded.

A small conversation involved between Simon and Matt, soon enough there were police, security and personal body guards coming into school as well as Troy. The school gaped as their saw their crush, their idol, the person who the basketball team look up to standing in front of them.

"You guys alright?" Troy asked. Mark, Matt, Scarlet, Anisha, Annabelle and Natalie nodded.

"Come on." The group left as cameras flashed around them. There was no point in putting their hats and sunglasses on anymore, they were revealed to the world. Questions were shot in their directions; but none were answered. Bodyguards struggled to keep hoards of paparazzi away from the teens.

The rest of the school felt horrible. They had been unfair on the gang. They thought about what Matt had said. He was right. They, as a student body, had made high school, impossible for them.

**For an update after a long time, I don't think that this was a long chapter but I was dying to get it out before I killed myself for being so mean and not updating. I apologise for the long wait and I will repeat the same thing that I said on my AN for Arranged Marriage. **

**I am sorry if I disappointed you and I am very sorry that I promised you that it would be out like two weeks ago but then never came out. The thing was I though that after all my school exams I will have loads more free time since it was almost the summer holidays but I was wrong. My teachers have been bundling me with loads of coursework. So day by day i managed to write at least a sentence for this chapter :S – and I am not even exaggerating. **

**School finally finished yesterday, but I went out with my mates and came back really late and I was in no mood for finishing it off. Today I woke up bright and early this morning to put the final touches. I am sorry if there are spelling mistakes or even grammar mistakes. I made a commitment to FanFiction and I will finish my stories no matter what. Over the next few days expect some major uploads. I am at the moment going to write the next chapter and then the next chapter of Arranged Marriage, H2O and other stories. **

**What I have learnt over the past few weeks is that I should never plan a time line for when I will post new chapters and stuff, because in the end you never know what may come around the corner and you end up disappointing yourself as well as your readers; so I apologise greatly. **

**I hope you like this chapter; more will be coming up in the week. And I hope you all are having a great summer. **

**Don't forget to R&R.**

**Love you**

**xyou'rethemusicinmex**


End file.
